


Make Me Wanna Break the Rules

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Smut, minor Sam/Nat, no PDA in the workplace please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy and Bucky discuss the new rules about PDA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the [tumblr](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing. Come say hi! :)

Bucky was making his lunch when Darcy came into the kitchen, eyes wide. She grabbed a water from the fridge and sat at the countertop. “Everything ok, Darce?” 

“Oh. Yeah, everything’s fine.” 

She didn’t look fine, though, she was all flushed and nervous looking and Bucky was curious. “You look like you just saw a ghost.” 

“Nope, not a ghost,” she said, meaningfully.

“What is it, then?” 

Before she could respond, Natasha came slinking into the common area looking like the cat that had caught the proverbial canary. “Sorry, Darcy. Sam forgot to lock the door. I would have thought he would have learned his lesson after last time, but I guess not,” she said with a grin and a shrug as she walked out leaving Darcy with a wide eyed Bucky. 

“So, you caught ‘em, too.” 

Darcy glanced at him and started giggling. “Yep.” 

“Where were they this time? Steve caught ‘em in the gym.” 

“Conference room. Like, I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to sit through a meeting in there without seeing bouncing Sam and Nat body parts. Not that they’re not attractive, because duh, I have eyes. I just was not prepared,” Darcy said, leaning back against the counter and taking a drink of her water.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Bucky agreed. 

Darcy nodded vehemently. “Right?” 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “Just think, it’ll make all of Coulson’s little get-togethers a hell of a lot more interesting from now on.” 

“As if I’m not distracted enough during those. Boy, can he talk.” 

“I’ve found that being Captain America’s best friend is pretty handy when it comes to getting out of them.” 

“What do you mean?” Darcy asked suspiciously. 

“Amazing what some old school Captain America merchandise can get you these days,” Bucky said with a wink as he grabbed his sandwich and sauntered out of the kitchen. 

Darcy’s indignant voice called out to him, “Hey, that is totally unfair!” 

“Sorry, doll. Don’t like meetings.” 

*****

The next afternoon found Darcy seated at the very same conference room at the very same table where Natasha and Sam had been doing the do. The little exhibitionists. Darcy said a silent thank you to the facility’s cleaners, who made sure that all the butt prints had been cleaned off the table, because really, that would have been Too Much. Darcy organized her papers and leaned back in her chair, waiting for Coulson to come in and begin. 

“Is that where it was?” 

The deep voice at her ear made her jump and she whirled around to see Bucky with a smirk on his face as he pointed to the head of the table. She arched a brow and pointed to the area directly in front of Tony’s seat and Bucky burst into laughter. His hand slowly but purposefully dragged across her shoulder blades and Darcy held back a shiver. 

Bucky touching her was always distracting, but her mind was already on sex and having him standing so close and whispering in her ear was not helping. Her mind tended to slip to dirty thoughts when she thought of Bucky enough as it was. It was altogether very distracting. 

Coulson went to the head of the table and started passing around some paperwork and Bucky straightened. He went to walk away and turned back, his lips hovering close to her ears as he spoke, “Have fun, don’t get too distracted, doll.” 

Fat fucking chance. 

He clapped Coulson on the shoulder with an open grin as he passed him. “I’ll get those comics over to you soon, Phil. Have a good meeting.” 

Darcy glared at him as he left, shit-eating grin in place, and Coulson let himself be a total fanboy for only a moment before launching into the meeting, as professional as ever. 

*****

Darcy was in the middle of her stack of paperwork when her phone beeped. A text, from Bucky: _Gotta bring Coulson those comics I promised. You free for lunch?_

Darcy grinned and typed back: _Yeah, sounds good. Just stop by when you get finished!_

The fact that she fixed up her makeup and boosted the girls up before she was expecting Bucky meant nothing. They were friends, there was nothing wrong with wanting to look nice for your friends. Right? 

Darcy’s eyes kept darting up to her office door, expecting Bucky to walk in at any second. She was so glad they had become friends, even though she found herself more and more often wondering what it would like to be more than that with him. Somehow, against her better judgement, she’d become a little smitten with the guy. 

Her phone rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. It was Maria, calling to ask that Darcy pull some files for her and Coulson’s meeting that afternoon. Darcy let out a dramatic sigh. She had _plans_ , dammit. 

She shot off a quick text to Bucky to let him know she would be in records and made the trek downstairs to the lower level. The records room was slightly out of the way, dark and cool, though not entirely unpleasant. She let herself into the locked office and set her things on the desk, before heading to the filing cabinets in the back and pulling what Maria needed. 

As she was gathering up the last file, she heard the door open and close. “Darce?” 

“Back here,” Darcy yelled, peeking her head over the row of cabinets. “I’m almost done. Just give me a sec.” 

She gave herself a final pat-down to make sure she looked presentable, grabbed the files and headed into the office where Bucky was leaning against the desk. Darcy gave him a smile as she came to sit in the chair in front of the desk to organize the folders. 

He arched a brow and started reading, “‘ _PDA in the Workplace: What’s Appropriate, What’s Not_ ’ You read this?” Bucky asked as he held up the memo Darcy had absentmindedly dropped on the desk when she came in. 

“No. I don’t think it’s really directed at me,” she said.

Bucky chuckled, “You never know. Let’s see: ‘Appropriate: holding hands. Inappropriate: hands in other areas.’” 

Darcy snorted. 

“‘Appropriate: Casual compliments. Inappropriate: Explicit sexual language.” 

Darcy glanced up from her file with a grin. “Can you imagine what Coulson considers ‘explicit sexual language’?” 

“I would rather not,” he said, turning back to the list, “‘Activities expressly forbidden in any and all common areas include, but are not limited to: Sex, in any form, including oral.’” 

Darcy ducked her head to cover the blush that covered her cheeks. She could sit through sexual harassment seminars all day without batting an eye, could say the filthiest words she could think of without stuttering. Hell, in college, she would sit in class reading hardcore pornography looking as calm as anything. But hearing Bucky talk like that in that low, rumbling voice of his just might do her in. 

He continued, “‘This also includes heavy petting-’” Darcy’s burst of laughter cut him off and he smirked at her, eyebrow raised. “What?” 

“ _Heavy petting_? Oh my god, did Steve write this? Did you?” He narrowed his eyes, only eliciting more laughter from Darcy. “Get it? It’s because you’re all old,” she said between giggles. 

“Yeah, I got it,” he mumbled. “Hilarious.” 

Darcy reached out and playfully shoved his knee, grinning at him so he’d know she was only kidding. “Anything else on that list?” 

“Huh, let’s see, ‘No displays of affection that would be offensive to anyone in the vicinity. No preventable nudity, excepting cases of injury or other biological event.’” 

“‘Biological event,’” Darcy chuckled. “I don’t even want to know.” 

Bucky skimmed over the rest of the memo, occasionally calling out a new rule. Eventually, he got quiet and Darcy glanced up at him. He was watching her intensely, and Darcy wasn’t sure whether she wanted to move closer to him or put some distance between them so she could think. It was too much, and he was too close, and Darcy felt like something big was in the room between them. 

Instead, she just ducked her head and focused all of her attention on getting her things organized so they could get out of that room, get somewhere where Darcy could have some space, somewhere with other people, anywhere except where they were in that moment. “Coulson was very meticulous in this list of his,” she said softly. 

“Yeah.” 

“Anything else interesting on there?” Ok, so maybe she wasn’t trying so hard. She realized she really didn’t want him to stop saying those things in that voice of his, regardless of the consequences. 

He hummed and started looking over the paper again. “Yeah, there are a few things.” 

She felt the air shift as he moved closer to her, inclining just inches in her direction. She waited and he continued, his voice deeper than usual, landing heavy in her ear, “No fucking in the records room, no matter how irresistible she looks in that polka dot dress of hers.” 

Darcy froze, her eyes skating down to focus on one of the dots on her dress. Her favorite dress, coincidentally. She continued moving the files, not looking Bucky’s way. “What else does it say?” 

Darcy was proud of how even her voice was, how she didn’t think Bucky could tell a flush had come over her, couldn’t tell her heart had started pounding. 

“Let’s see, it says that you absolutely shouldn’t tell her how you’ve imagined leaning her over her desk, flipping her dress up, and pushing inside of her.” 

“Yeah?” 

Bucky hummed, “Yeah. Apparently, it’s against the rules to tell her you want to taste her.” 

Darcy nodded shakily. “I can see how that would be unprofessional.” 

She heard as Bucky set the paper on the table, no longer needing it. “You’re definitely not supposed to tell her you’ve imagined the sounds she might make. That you’d like to be the one to get her to make all of them.” 

“Yeah, that probably falls under that explicit sexual language from before.” 

Bucky laughed, it coming out as more of a growl than anything. Darcy stood and placed the folders in her chair, as she stepped forward to the desk, pulling the memo around. 

She took a deep breath and went for it. “Does it say anything about how you shouldn’t tell him that you’ve fantasized about him touching your body? Or that maybe you’ve slipped your hand between your thighs wishing it were his? That you can’t stop wondering what he’d feel like inside of you?” 

A hand came to graze the length of her arm as Bucky stood beside her, his fingertips gripping her hip and angling her towards him. He stared into her eyes with a burning gaze that streaked through Darcy’s body. Spearing a hand through her hair, he held her in place as his mouth landed against hers, his tongue hot and searching. A moan left Darcy’s throat at the contact. 

Her breath was hot against his lips as she panted out, “What was the thing about the dress and desk again?” 

Bucky’s jaw tightened as he swung Darcy around, his body pressing firmly against her back until her hips hit the desk. Darcy braced herself up, palms pressed flat against the wood as Bucky slid his hands around to rest against her stomach. “How ‘bout I just show you, darling?” 

Darcy nodded jerkily in response. His head dipped into Darcy’s neck, making a line of scorching, open-mouthed kisses, interspersed with the scraping of teeth. Darcy arched backwards, feeling Bucky nestled against her, hard and wanting. Bucky growled and pressed her down, stepping back and staring at the sight of Darcy hunched over the desk, offering herself to him. He flipped up her dress, Darcy gasping at the sudden breeze against her. 

Bucky ran a palm over the curve of her ass, stroking the blue lace covering her pale skin. Hooking his fingers in the elastic, he dragged her underwear down and let it fall to her ankles. On his way back up, his palm splayed against the inside of her leg. Fingers slid between the apex of Darcy’s legs gliding between her slick folds. Darcy felt a hitch in her breath as he caressed her. “Bucky, I need you inside of me.” 

“Ok, sweetheart.” Bucky straightened, undoing his pants and letting his cock brush against Darcy’s skin. Her fingertips gripped at the wooden edge of the desk as Darcy spread her legs as far as the scrap of blue lace at her ankles would allow. Bucky lined himself at her entrance, his hips surging forward in a smooth movement, a curse falling from his lips once he was fully seated within her. 

Gripping her hips, Bucky thrust forward shallowly a few times, then deeper, his hand falling to Darcy’s front and moving between her legs. He pulled her up, holding her against his body as they moved against each other, one hand dipping into the top of her dress to pluck at her nipple, his other finger circling tightly around her clit. 

Darcy reached back to grip Bucky’s hair, groaning, spurring him to move faster. As her breath got shakier, Bucky kept his pace until Darcy threw back her head, his name gasped out. She clenched around him and Bucky quickened the snaps of his hips, holding her tightly as he came. 

Darcy leaned forward against the desk as they both caught their breath. Bucky pulled out and wrapped an arm around her, soft kisses replacing the sharp bites from earlier. 

Darcy twisted in his arms and grinned up at him. “I think we broke some of Coulson’s rules.” 

He chuckled. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

She kissed him gently, her mouth curving up against his. “Nope. My lips are sealed.” 

“We still have about a half an hour left of your lunch break,” Bucky said.

“Y’know what? Coulson will be in meetings all afternoon, let me drop this stuff off in my office and I’ll take a half day. Tell me, Bucky,” she said, smirking as she held up the PDA memo, “How’d you like to see if we can find something on this list we missed? Maybe in the privacy of my apartment?” 

“Well, now, that sounds like a plan.” 

They got themselves situated, clothes and hair a little more rumpled from the excitement, but still covered. Darcy gathered her things and slipped out of the room, a giggle on her lips as Bucky tapped her butt to scoot her along. Once she was in the hallway, she stopped in her tracks, Bucky coming to a stop right at her back. 

With arms folded across her chest and a pleased smirk on her face, Natasha stood watching them leave the records room, Sam beside her trying to contain his laughter. “Hello, Darcy. Bucky. Is everything alright?” 

Darcy nodded sincerely. “Yes. Everything is fine. Bucky was helping me gather these files for Maria.” 

“Sam and I came looking for you, we wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch.” Natasha glanced between them, “But it appears you two already have plans.” 

“Uh huh. Just gonna drop these off and grab some lunch. I appreciate the thought, though,” she finished with a wide smile. 

Natasha reached forward and plucked the files from Darcy’s hands. “Let me.” She waved off Darcy’s protest and grinned at them. “You two go get that _lunch_. Come on, Sam.” 

He gave them a small wave and followed the redhead away. 

“That was embarassing,” Darcy groaned. 

“Nah, you’ve seen their bouncing parts, remember?” 

Darcy grinned up at him and laced their fingers together. “Come on, soldier, I’ll show you some bouncing parts.”


End file.
